Talk:Farkle and Riley/@comment-25980294-20160131042255/@comment-27418159-20160414185757
+Katoro13:I think the only reason that Riley and Farkle have not been together is because Rucas is end game plus Farkle and Riley are like Minkus and Cory but the show is trying not to make it too obvious Rucas will be end game.i think fans get so lost in the series that they forget Riley,Farkle,Maya&Lucas's roles on the series because Riley is mini Cory,Lucas is mini Topanga,Farkle is mini Minkus,Maya is mini Shawn.iam guessing Josh is suppose to be like a mini Verison of who Shawn dated.plus Lucas was created with Riley in mind and Josh was created with Maya in mind so I think it is impossible for Lucaya and Riarkle to get out of the friend zone(especially Lucaya and Riarkle because for their roles on the show). I really hate to say this even though I love Riley&Farkle too and I also love Rucas but Rucas is defientely end game and the series is just trying to cover up that Riley will end up being like her parents with Lucas as her soulmate because they are copying corpanga's relationship with Rucas just in a different way then bmw did with corpanga but we are in Riley's world and Riley's world includes Maya,Farkle&Lucas yes but Riley's world is also about Riley finding true love with Lucas forever while Maya&Farkle and everyone else around Rucas end up with someone we have not met yet or someone the writers will make us guess who it is if a girl meets world spin off pops up but Rucas is defientely end game I honestly hate to say this but Riarkle have more of a brother/sister bond going on to the point where Farkle will not get out of the friend zone with Riley he has been friends with Riley and Maya for years and neither one of them return his feelings for then probably because he treats them more like sisters and friends than crushes that he wants to get out of the friend zone with. Think about if Farkle was created with one of them in mind he would be able to get out of the friend zone with at least one of them but he has been trying for years. Rucas is 100% endgame and the series is just trying to cover it up. And no I love Rucas and Joshaya too along with Riarkle but I think Rucas is 100% end game because they are copying corpanga's relationship with Rucas and the series is just trying to cover it up Which is probably why Riarkle is not getting out of the friend zone most likely because Riarkle is like Either Cory&Minkus or Topanga and Minkus but I think Cory&Minkus is a better way to describe Riarkle because Riley is like Cory and Farkle is like Minkus. Plus Farkle has had years to try and get out of the friend with Riley And she has not returned his feelings for her which is kind of sad but then again at times Farkle treats Riley and Maya more like sisters and friends than crushes that he wants to get out of the friend zone with.but I think Rucas is defientely end game,Farkle stays friends with Riley and Maya,Josh and Maya either end up together forever if the writers decided to do a happier Verison of Shawn's story with Maya or Maya ends up alone until Riley and Lucas and Rucas's kids set Maya up with someone in a future spin off of girl meets world.